The present invention relates generally to multi-functional flashlight assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-functional flashlight assembly that includes a unique switching mechanism that provides a plurality of different functions while also exhibiting ease of use and increased durability even in rugged use environments, such as those encountered in military applications
In the prior art, flashlights for use in military applications have typically been constructed in a standard fashion with a large diameter tubular outer housing. As a consequence, such a flashlight required a large mounting assembly in order to facilitate mounting of the flashlight onto a weapon such as an M-16 rifle. Generally, modern type firearms include such an interface rail integrated thereon for the mounting of auxiliary devices. The rail is known in the art as a Weaver type interface and takes the form of a rail having a dovetail cross-sectional profile that extends over the receiver of the firearm. Additionally, there are several supplemental rail systems that mount onto such firearms by interfacing with the Weaver rail on the firearm and extending along and around the barrel to provide additional interface rails both along the top of the firearm as well as at the 3, 6 and 9 o'clock positions around the barrel. All of the interface rails are provided having a standardized profile and are configured specifically for the mounting of various accessories depending on the type environment in which the firearm will be used.
To interface a flashlight with an interface rail a mount is provided that typically employs a heavy gauge band, which is wrapped around the entire outer housing of the flashlight and also includes projections to one side of the band where a large thumbscrew is positioned to allow a user to tighten the band around the flashlight. Further, the band is affixed to a mounting clamp that allows the band containing the flashlight to be installed onto the firearm interface rail. The difficulty is that such an interface is bulky and is prone to snagging on things as the solider quickly moves in a combat situation.
Other difficulties with such flashlights include the fact that they are typically single function devices that must be exchanged for a different flashlight should the need for an additional function arise, such as for example, in infra-red applications. In these situations, the user must carry several different lighting devices with them so that, as the need arises, the user can exchange lighting devices. In addition, should a flashlight include multi-functional features, often the controls are small and fussy making them difficult to operate in the typical military environment where the user is often wearing gloves. In these applications small buttons, sliders and knobs are nearly impossible to operate in a reliable fashion.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices, there is a need for a device that provides multi-functionality in an improved flashlight construction that is easier to operate and exhibits a high degree of reliability even in the most rugged environment. There is a further need for a multi-function flashlight that is modular in construction to thereby allow the interchangeability of parts thereon so that the flashlight can easily be maintained in operable condition.